Dru-Zod
Dru-Zod, most commonly referred to as General Zod or simply Zod, is a powerful Kryptonian soldier, formerly a prisoner of the Phantom Zone, and the general of Krypton's military forces prior to Astra In-Ze. After The Convergence, the Zone was eradicated and he resumed his control over the surviving military forces of his now-destroyed planet. Early Life As revealed in The House of Zod, As revealed in Siblings, Supergirl Season 2 Canary Season 3 In I Don't Belong, In The Prisoner, Canary Season 4 In See You Again, In Green/Black/White/Red/Gold, In The Sound and the Fury, In We Happy Few, In Glorious, In Anti-Life, In Apokaliptic Designs, Birds of Prey Season 1 In Pilot, Part 1: Nothing To Fear, In Pilot, Part 2: No Hero, In Pilot, Part 3: Broken Arrows, In The Knights of Midway City, In Dark Angel (episode). In Anarky, In Changes, In Family, Part 2, In The Ruins, Part 1, In The Ruins, Part 2, In The Ties That Bind, Part 1, In The Ties That Bind, Part 2, Birds of Prey Season 2 In Moving On, Part 4: The Price, Birds of Prey Season 3 In Enemy Mine, Supergirl Season 3 In No Longer The Last, In Kandor, In Power Girl, In Heavily Broken, In Human For Another Day, In A Luthor and a Super, In Brave Enough, In New Krypton, In Brave New World, In The Question, In You Ruin Me, In The Trial of Kal-El, In Nova Day, In The Swarm, In The House of Zod, In Framed, In The Fall of Kandor, In City On Fire, Supergirl Season 4 In The Kryptonian Cure, In War Is Coming, In Panic Button, In Final Solution, In Under The Blood Red Sun, In Aftermath, In Rage Most Justified, In Retribution, In Krypton's Last Stand, In Twilight, Supergirl Season 5 In El/Zod, In The House of El, In The Last Daughter of Krypton, Supergirl Season 6 In Curiosity Killed The Kryptonian, Supergirl Season 8 In Deathbed, Supergirl Season 9 In Worldkiller, Part 2, In Worldkiller, Part 3, Birds of Prey Season 5 Birds of Prey Season 6 Birds of Prey Season 7 Personality Trivia * He is one of three main antagonists of Birds of Prey Season 1, the others being Eclipso and Darkseid. * He is one of the multiple main antagonists of Supergirl Season 3. ** He is the Big Bad of Supergirl Season 4. Episode Absence In Canary Season 3, Zod is absent in 1 episode: * Dead Men Tell No Tales In Canary Season 4, Zod is absent in 1 episode: * The Parson's Farewell In Supergirl Season 3, Zod is absent in 1 episode: * Lines In Supergirl Season 4, Zod is absent in 1 episode: * Supergirl, Batwoman, and the Birds of Prey Appearances * 76/180 (Supergirl) * 22/140 (Birds of Prey) * 18/50 (Canary) * 116 (Total) (Supergirl S2) (8/20) * Worlds Apart * Endgame * Parabellum * The Prince of Daxam * The Rising Son * Zod (episode) * It Has Begun * Nevertheless, She Persisted (Canary S3) (9/10) * The Storm * There Is Healing * Rebirth * I Don't Belong * Follow You Down * Daughters of the House of Zod * The Prisoner * The Kindness of Strangers * From a Certain Point of View (Canary S4) (9/10) * Honor Before Reason (flashback) * See You Again * Green/Black/White/Red/Gold * Affairs * The Sound and the Fury * We Happy Few * Glorious * Anti-Life * Apokaliptic Designs (Birds of Prey S1) (15/18) * Pilot, Part 1: Nothing To Fear (possessing Astra In-Ze) * Pilot, Part 2: No Hero (possessing Astra In-Ze) * Pilot, Part 3: Broken Arrows (possessing Astra In-Ze) * The Knights of Midway City (possessing Astra In-Ze) * Dark Angel (episode) * Anarky (possessing Astra In-Ze) * Changes * Lay Down This Armor * Divine Justice * Family, Part 1 * Family, Part 2 * The Ruins, Part 1 * The Ruins, Part 2 * The Ties That Bind, Part 1 * The Ties That Bind, Part 2 (Birds of Prey S2) (3/20) * 2x07 Moving On, Part 4: The Price * 2x08 Moving On, Part 5: Something Wicked * 2x17 But Fear Itself (possessing Astra In-Ze) (Birds of Prey S3) (1/22) * 3x11 Enemy Mine (Birds of Prey S4) (1/20) * 4x18 Brainiac (episode) (alt. reality) (Supergirl S3) (21/22) * No Longer The Last * Kandor * Power Girl * Heavily Broken * Human For Another Day * A Luthor and a Super * Brave Enough * New Krypton * Brave New World * The Question * Siblings * You Ruin Me * Conspirators * The Trial of Kal-El * Nova Day * The Swarm * The House of Zod * Framed * Hurricane * The Fall of Kandor * City On Fire (Supergirl S4) (19/20) * The Kryptonian Cure * Brain On Fire * War Is Coming * Mind Games * Panic Button * Final Solution * Under The Blood Red Sun * Aftermath * Supergirl No More (hallucination) * Going Rogue * Rage Most Justified * Somebody Help Me * Vows * The Honeymoon's Over * Supercousins * I Spit On Your Grave * Retribution * Krypton's Last Stand * Twilight (Supergirl Season 5) (4/18) * 5x05 Danvers Can (flashbacks) * 5x13 El/Zod (alt. reality) * 5x17 The House of El (in Rao's Light) * 5x18 The Last Daughter of Krypton (in Rao's Light) (Supergirl S6) (1/20) * 6x10 Curiosity Killed The Kryptonian (dreamscape) (Supergirl S8) (4/20) * 8x16 Deathbed (in Rao's Light) * 8x17 Afterlife (in Rao's Light) * 8x19 Apocalypse (alt. reality) * 8x20 Not All Suffering Is Bad (Supergirl S9) (20/20) * I'm Gonna Make You Suffer * The Heaviest Burden * Have It All * Decisions * Destinies * Assassin * The Book of Rao * Kissed By Fire * Someone to Watch Over Me * A Glimmer of Hope * Sine Qua Non * Never Know * The Odessa Steps * Jamie * The Road * Crisis * All Good Things * Worldkiller, Part 1 * Worldkiller, Part 2 * Worldkiller, Part 3 (Birds S5) (1/20) * 5x14 What Have You Done (alt. reality) (Birds of Prey S6) (1/20) * 6x03 Longbow, Part 3 (possessing Astra In-Ze)Category:Canary Characters Category:Supergirl Characters Category:Birds of Prey Characters Category:Birds of Prey Main Characters Category:Canary Season 3 Characters Category:Canary Season 4 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 1 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 1 Main Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 2 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 3 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 4 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 5 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 6 Characters Category:Birds of Prey Season 7 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 2 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 3 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 4 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 5 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 6 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 8 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 9 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Big Bads Category:Kryptonians Category:Political officials Category:Convergence Antagonists Category:Aliens Category:Supergirl Main Characters Category:Canary Main Characters Category:Canary Season 4 Main Characters Category:Supergirl Season 2 Main Characters Category:Supergirl Season 3 Main Characters Category:Supergirl Season 4 Main Characters Category:Supergirl Season 9 Main Characters Category:Kryptonian Military Guild Category:Soldiers Category:Religious individuals Category:Raoists Category:Henotheists Category:Denizens of New Krypton Category:Characters Category:Supergirl Season 3 Antagonists Category:Supergirl Season 4 Antagonists Category:Members of the House of Zod Category:Fathers Category:Grandfathers Category:Supergirl Season 2 Antagonists Category:Supergirl Big Bads Category:Supergirl Main Antagonists Category:Earth-38 Characters Category:Krypton-38 Characters Category:Clones Category:Characters appearing in 100+ episodes